In the past, power bars (power strips) either came with no overload protection or some overload protection. In some instances the auto overload protection must be manually reset, in other instances it will reset over a pre-set amount of time or when a normalized internal temperature is reached. No matter which of the above situations the common result is, an automatic cutoff or shut down of power to some or all of the outlets. This until power is finally reset. Resulting in total or partial stopping of production (use of electrical power) for a pre-set or indefinite amount of time. In the case where there is no protection on the power strip the circuit fuse or breaker will (when overloaded) cut power until the fuse is replaced or breaker tripped back on.
More over most power bars cannot withstand more than 15 amps strain on either one of or the totality of their outlets. In some cases controlled power bars will compensate by shutting down one or more of the slave outlets to prevent a possible overload at or near 15 amps, and in other cases the power bar will shut down completely. Once again resulting in a shutdown of power and alternately the stopping of production.
Many power bars also come with surge protection for phone lines and computer communications LAN (local area network) protection.
Although these features may be useful in particular instances they do little or nothing to address and remedy the basic underling situations we wish to expose here.
The first example explaining the need for this new horizontal electrical power strip device will be one where, we feel primarily the construction and renovation industry is concerned. This example uses the full potential of all of the four different outlets simultaneously. It is understood in this example, like in most construction and renovation situations that only one extension cord, plugged into one 20-amp circuit is readily available.
A worker must use an electric tool (in this case a miter saw) thus creating dust. To remedy the dust situation he must use an electric vacuum cleaner with its suction hose connected directly to the saw's dust exhaust output. Concentrating on his work (measurements prior to the cut), the said worker forgets to start the vacuum before making a cut. Two problems occur, first dust flies everywhere and second the suction hose tends to block because of the absence of suction. By plugging the miter saw in the master outlet (0) of the horizontal electrical power strip device and by plugging the vacuum into the first slave outlet (1) of the power strip, the vacuum will start simultaneously with the saw (i.e. the saw controls the vacuum). Not only does this remedy the problem of the worker forgetting to start the vacuum, it also saves on electrical power because the vacuum stays on only for the exact duration of the cut (saw). Moreover, not having to use the switch on the vacuum by leaving it in the on position, the worker can proceed to placing the vacuum further away from his immediate work space (i.e., behind the miter saw), providing him with a larger, safer and more productive environment.
The second part of this first example concurs with the former, to which we shall add a portable air compressor. The compressor shall be used to provide air for a tool (in this case a nailer). Air compressors automatically shuffle from an on to an off position depending on whether or not the predefined air supply is sufficient or not for the nailer. To prevent the compressor from automatically turning on at the same time as the saw and vacuum, the compressor shall be plugged into the second slave outlet (2). Thus preventing an otherwise overload situation, as we consider the total amount of electrical power needed to supply both the saw, vacuum and compressor together is way above the maximum limit of a 20-amp circuit breaker or fuse.
The third part of this first example concurs with the two former, to which we shall add a utility work light. The light shall be used for example to provide constant uninterrupted light for said worker. For the light to operate without being influenced in any way by any of the above said tools it shall be connected to the third slave outlet (3).
This second example explaining the need for the horizontal electrical power strip device will be one where, we feel primarily the home, office and laboratory is concerned. In this example the first scenario, uses the full potential of all of the four different outlets simultaneously and the following scenarios use different partial to full potential combinations.
In a typical home, office or laboratory kitchen, we often find a refrigerator, microwave oven, electric clock and many other plug-in appliances. In the same spirit as the first example we know for a fact that we cannot use on a same 15-amp standard electrical circuit, a refrigerator simultaneously with a microwave oven, or a toaster with a kettle or even a toaster oven with a coffee machine not to mention a dishwasher with any of the previous appliances. Most new kitchens are fitted with two separate circuits to accommodate for such situations. But with the never-ending additions to our kitchen environments, the basic existing wiring setup does not suffice any more. More and more appliances will have to share a common 15-amp circuit.
Again as in the first tool example, the combinations of uses in the kitchen are almost endless. For the purpose of keeping the text as brief as possible in the following two scenarios one can readily replace just about any appliance by an other.
In a kitchen where certain appliances want to be moved away from one outlet to another so that the counter space becomes a more ergonomic working area, a microwave oven will share a common outlet with a refrigerator and an electric clock. Once the horizontal electrical power strip device is plugged into the wall outlet, we start by plugging the microwave oven into the master outlet (0) and then plug the refrigerator into the second slave outlet (2), only then will neither of them ever function at the same time. To prevent unwanted cutoff of electrical power to the refrigerator, which could happen if the door to the microwave was left open after use (thus commanding the microwave inner light to be left on) causing the refrigerator to stay off, a buzzer or night-light will be plugged into the first slave outlet (1), to alarm the operator of this potential situation. Finally, the clock or timer that needs continuous uninterrupted power is plugged into the third slave (3) outlet.
A second scenario with endless combinations and various partial usages of the horizontal electrical power strip device is demonstrated next.
In a kitchen where a dishwasher is added to existing underlying cabinet space but no electrical outlet is available and the closest alternative being the refrigerator's outlet, one can first unplug the refrigerator from its original outlet, replacing it with the horizontal electrical power strip device. Then proceeding by first plugging the dishwasher into the master outlet (0) and finally plugging the refrigerator into the second slave outlet (2), thus in this example there is no need for the slave outlets (1 and 3).
Moreover each time the dishwasher is running, the refrigerator's electrical power supply is temporarily cut off. Usually a dishwasher cycle is about 50 minutes, thus hardly affecting the set temperature inside the refrigerator. Secondly because the refrigerator is plugged into the second slave outlet (2) the shuffling on and off of the refrigerator during its normal cycle will not affect the dishwasher nor will it interrupt the dishwasher's cycle.
Staying consistent with the above scenario, here are a few other examples. We have replaced the dishwasher previously using the master outlet (0) and the refrigerator previously using the second slave outlet (2)
Example (A) A TV master outlet (0) with an Air conditioner second slave outlet (2) in the same room on the same circuit.
Example (B) A humidifier master outlet (0) with a Heater second slave outlet (2) in the same room on the same circuit.
Example (C) A potable water pump master outlet (0) with a sump pump second slave outlet (2) in a basement on the same circuit. In this example the potable water has priority over the sump pump.
Example (D) A sump pump master outlet (0) with a potable water pump in the second slave outlet (2) and a buzzer as an alarm in first slave outlet (1). In this example the sump pump has priority over the potable water pump but lets the user be warned that the sump pump is running through the use of the buzzer. If desired the buzzer may be extended to another area (room or building level) with an ordinary extension cord.